Une visite inattendue
by iloha1401
Summary: Et si Klaus avait une soeur jumelle surpuissante. La jeune Ella arrive en ville et tout va changer! Vampire Diaries ainsi que The Originals ne m'appartiennent pas
1. Chapter 1

Hey tout le monde, je reviens avec une nouvelle fiction j'espère de tout mon cœur qu'elle vous plairas. Encore une fois je suis plus que désolée pour l'attente.

Rating;M

(-) Vampire Diaries et The Originals ne m'appartiennent pas !

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

Enfin arrivée à la Nouvelle-Orléans, cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venue ici.

Après avoir demander la route du vieux carré à des vieilles personnes, j'y arrivais. Je savais que la famille Mikaelson et Salvatore était là, à la plantation.

La porte de cette maison était sculptée de plein de dessins et de scène assez gore. Surement une œuvre de Klaus, étant donner qu'il adore l'art. Je frappais à la porte et mon demi-frère vient m'ouvrir

-Bonjours, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Me demanda Stefan avec politesse.

-Bonjours, je viens pour voir Klaus.

-Klaus, Cria-t-il, il y a quelqu'un pour toi.

-J'arrive, répondit-il de sa voix rauque

On l'entendit descendre les escalier d'un pas lourd et enfin je le vis, mon frère dans toute sa splendeur. Je ne l'avait pas vu depuis que ma mère est morte et cela remonte à plus de dix siècles.

Quand il me vit, je lis dans son regard de la stupeur et de l'incompréhension.

-Que fait tu là ? Demanda-t-il sévèrement

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Klaus, puis-je entrer ?

-Oui vas-y mais ne reste pas trop longtemps j'ai des choses à faire.

Il étais comme il y a dix siècle, aussi énervant et ingrat. Je passa le palier et Stefan me dirigea au salon où, assit sur un canapé en velour rouge, Rebekah et Elijah nous regardait avec des yeux surpris. Sur un canapé trônait royalement le grand Damon Salvatore, une bouteille de Bourbon à la main. Klaus me montra d'un geste de la tête un fauteuil pour que je m'y assois.

-Je vous présente Ella, une ancienne connaissance.

Je lui lançais un regard noir.

-Bonjour et pour être précise, je suis sa sœur jumelle.

Tous affichaient une mine ébahis.

-C'est...C'est pas possible. Balbutina Elijah

-Et si...Je suis également la demi-soeur des frères Salvatore. Dis-je

Cette fois ci, se fut à mes demi-frères de me regarder comme si je venais de dire un truc débile.

-C'est impossible. Dit quelques chose, Klaus. Dit Rebekah, consternée par le silence de son frère.

-C'est vrai Rebekah. Dit-il avec son éternel sérieux.

-Je m'appelle Ella Salvatore-Mikaelson. Je suis la fille de Esther et Ansel. Ce dernier s'est remariée avec Lilianne Salvatore. Donc vous êtes mes demi-frères. Expliquais-je en regardant Damon et Stefan

-Mais pourquoi on ne t'a jamais vu alors ? Demanda Elijah de plus en plus surpris

-J'ai du rester avec mon père pour muselé mon côté voyais Klaus de temps en temps mais je ne l'avais pas revu depuis votre départ à la mort de notre mère. Klaus m'aidais à maîtriser mon côté vampire et quelques fois j'allais voir Esther pour mon côté sorcière.

-Donc tu est un sorcière-loup-garous-vampire?Demanda Damon qui intervenait pour la première fois.

-Oui, la seule de mon genre. Je suis plus forte que Klaus et Mère réunis. Ce qui fait de moi la personne la plus forte du monde. Sans être narcissique.

Toutes les personnes ici présente ouvrirent la bouche mais aucuns sons n'en sortis.

-Comment c'est possible ? M'interrogea Stefan, plus que surpris.

-Je ne sais pas, je suis née comme cela. Mais je dois admettre que j'en suis très contente. Dis-je en guise de réponse.

-Pourquoi est-tu venue ici ? Demanda Klaus

-Pour plusieurs raisons. La première car je voulais absolument voir ma famille car j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer et la seconde, car c'est terre me manquais.

-Et quelle est cette bonne nouvelle ? Demanda Rebekah, toujours aussi étonnée

-Et bien...Je suis enceinte, Dis-je le plus doucement possible pour ne pas les effrayer

Ils répondirent tous en cœur

-QUOIII ?

-Et oui et vous connaissaient sûrement le père, Kai Parker

* * *

Voilà, si ce début vous à plus n'hésiter pas à laisser une petite review.

PS je suis entrain d'écrire 2 autres histoires/ One shot

Voili-Voilou

Bisous

Iloha


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, je vous retrouve avec le chap 2. J'espère qu'il vous plairas.

Bonne Lecture

 _ **POV KLAUS**_

 _-Et oui et vous connaissaient sûrement le père, Kai Parker_

Ma sœur...enceinte. Alors là c'était le chapeau. Je n'en revenais toujours pas et en plus de Kai Parker, le plus con des sorciers entre nous mais très puissant, je ne peux le nier.

Je savais que un jour ou l'autre elle reviendrais. Mais je ne pensais pas maintenant. Là, elle m'avait pris de court, je dois bien l'admettre. Je l'aimais, je le savais mais je n'étais pas prêt à le dire.

-Mais c'est génial, s'écria Rebekah, toute contente telle une gamine de cinq ans.

-Je suis heureuse que aux moins une personne soit contente pour moi. s'exclama ma jumelle, l'air énervée.

-Je suis également content pour toi, dit Stefan, mais je suis un peu sous le choc. Je pense que tu peux me comprendre.

Ella acquiesça en silence.

-Moi aussi je suis content mais

je me pose trop de questions. Dit Elijah

-Content pour toi, demi-sœur. Cria Damon totalement bourée.

-Malgré le fait que je déteste le père de cet enfant, je suis heureux pour toi.

Dis-je plus que sérieux

Tout le monde me regarda avec des yeux ronds mais je ne m'en occupais pas.

-Je voudrais également vous dire que j'ai demandée à ma meilleure amie et Kai à venir me rejoindre moi, puis-je vous les faire entrer ?

-Oui mais comment s'appelle ta meilleure amie ? On l'a connais ?

Demanda Rebekah, intriguée

-Elle s'appelle Luna Adams, elle est devenue vampire en 1002, donc elle a 1 ans de moins que nous.C'est la première hérétique, c'est moi qui l'a crée. Elle est très gentille et il me semble que Klaus l'a connais.

Rien que le nom de cette fille suffisais à me rendre fou. Je l'avais aimer pendant des siècle mais elle avait fini par partir. Ella ne savait rien de cette relation et tant mieux d'ailleurs. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais réussir à ne rien laisser paraître alors qu'elle sera bientôt à quelques mètres de moi.

-Ha bon, tu l'a connais, Klaus ?

-Oui je l'ai connu, il y a quelques siècles. Dis-je en essayant de paraître détaché

-Je vais les chercher. Je ne serais pas longue. Bye

Elle partit en nous faisant un signe de la main. Une fois Ella partit tout le monde me regardait avec de gros yeux. J'allais devoir donner des explication.

 _ **POV LUNA**_

J'étais en voiture avec Kai pendant que Ella allait voir sa famille. Je ne tenais plus en place car je savais que j'allais voir Klaus dans les heures à venir. Mais Kai faisait que de m'emmerder avec ses phrases du genre « Tu vas voire ton chéri bientôt, princesse » , parce que oui, Kai était au courant et je ne savais pas comment du coup il me faisait du chantage pour ne pas qu'il le dise à Ella.

-Alors tu n'a pas mis de robe pour voir ton prince ? Dit-il sur un ton moqueur

Là ça en était trop je lui balançais un anévrisme qui le fît hurler de douleur. Quand a moi, j'étais pliée de rire sur la banquette arrière.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ella arriva enfin. Un grand sourire trônait sur son visage radieux. Elle avait été si malheureuse pendant des siècles loin des siens.

-Alors ? Demanda Kai

-Je suis si heureuse. Ils sont tous si gentil, même Klaus. Il m'ont assez bien accueillis et ils sont près à faire pareille avec vous. Dit-elle plus que contente

-C'est parfait ! m'écriais-je au comble du bonheur.

-Oui alors ça va, vous ne vous êtes pas entre tuer pendant mon absence ?

Sa question me fît bouder. Quand j'étais seule avec Kai, cela finissait toujours mal.

-Heureusement que tu est arrivée car j'ai faillis finir en chair à pâtée. Répondit Kai en me fixant

-Pourquoi ? Demanda ma meilleure amie

-Luna m'a lancée un de ses anévrismes , j'ai cru que j'allais y passer.

Ella me regarda avec un air interrogateur.

-Il faisait que de m'énerver, j'ai réagis. Dis-je de façon que j'espérais désinvolte.

-Bon Ok. Je leur ais dis que je ne prendrais pas trop de temps alors on y va.

Voilà, c'est fini !

N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews

Merci d'avoir lu

Bisous

Iloha


End file.
